LOZT RECAP
by JeremyAlderheim
Summary: everything need 2 know


LOZT!!!

CHAPDDDDERR 1:

OCEANIC 815 CLASHESSSS!

Much goodly day for flies!!!! Say jack Shepard.

Plane go down the runaway and jack cover ears because he no liking louderness.

AM NOT LIKING THIS LOUDERNESSS!!!!111! say jack Shepard.

MEANWHILE in da other seat John Lock was seating next two the KATE AUSTENNNNNNNN!!!!!

You is very mysteries man say kate.

"Dant to tell what to do!!!!!!!!" Say lockee. "foolish woman."

Suddenlie TURBULENCE AND SUITCASES EVERYYYWHERE!!!! PLANE GO DOWN!

"IZ NOT GOODLY DAY FOR FLIES NO MORE", say Jack Shepard.

When plane go down CLAIREEEE HAD HER BABIEEEEE!!!!!! But no one babie TWOOOOO Babys!!!

Babie start cry. "WAAAAAAAAA."

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRZZZ" Say rousso" I HATE BABIESSSS."

and planed clashed on ISLANDDD!!!

Chaper 2:

MUCH MYSTERRRIES!!!

"DUDDDE!!!", Say Hugo who real name hurley but people call him hugo! Hugo get name because his car out of island called HUGO1000000000000000000000 so he get nickname. Car is faster! Hurley say: "Are much mysteries so I take role call!?"

"Okay", say Jack and say name!

Then kate

Then the james ford who real name sawyerrr.

Then John

Then Rose (she is marrie to Bernie and much love!)

Then Bernie

Then sun who no speak English only corean ( she is marry to jin)

Then jin who speak inglish but it extermly SECRETZZzZZ so no one know

Then Bone ( he sex with girl but it sister so it okay)

The Shanon ( have sex with a bone)

Then THE ETHANNNNNNN ( he on plane but no on plane becuz he odther)

Then the mr. Clucks but he die quicklyyy he suck in plane

Then Clair and Charlie who married and now have new baby

The Sayid who set up there camp in a distant!!!!

Micheal and Walt ( who black and father and son) also dog but he is a Vincent so no important. Dog no is black. Dog white.

Hurley finnish his call "goodbye mom" he say into phone (HAHHAHAHAH GEDD IT?)

Jack say "We shall be on island for long time!" "We must die alone to live together!

"YES", SAY KATE. "SO GOODLY IDEA!!!

"I DON'T THINK IS GOOD IDEA, DOO", says James (whos reall name is sawyers I hope you remember)

They buried all the survvviors and theenn set up camp. They have dinner and cookinnng is much gooodlly.. and thenn locke have flashbackkk and all knooww he was in chair of wheels!

"is much surprising", say kate as she nibble on hamburger…

"oh yes, freggles", say sawyer but jack like kate so problem.

Suddenly, others! Others comee in the foerest and attacckkk the campfiree. Is much screamings! Others are grabbed Claire and carry away!

"oh noez!" say Claire. "am much kidnapped!"

"no!' Charlie cry. "no take my sister!"

but it is too late. And island full of much cryingz.

CHAPTERR 3:

THE HATCH

Da next day Bone die and funeral.

"is very sad", said the kate austen and blow in hankerrchief.,

"am here for you, fregggles", say sawyer and kiss.

Jack was verry angry. He look around at da ottherr survivors. Shannon and bone were having da sexx. Sun and jinn were taking in the korena. Charrliee was sing song much goodly. Sayidd was very sad but sayidd always sad so much ok.

Suddenly the john locke run out of forrrest in wheelchairrr.

"WE FOUND MYSTERIOUS HATCH!" LOCKE SAID.

"OOOOHHHHH!" say plane crassh victims.

"hola!' say jin

"SOMEONE TRANSLATE", scream jack. "AM NOT UNDERSTAND YOUR MINDLESS BLUBBERS."

CHAPER 4: NEW FRIENDS

All survivors is go down in hatch. Is much dark and no much likings.

"is much dark!" say kate. "and no much likings."

"is ok freggles", say sawyer.

Jack was madd again and goo down hatch ahead off everyone else. He look forward and see dad!

"DAD", JACK SAY. "BUT CREATES A PARADOX."

Jack is run down science hallway and find mysterious room. Suddenly desmond!

"WILL BLOW YA HEAD OFF, BROTHA", say desmond as hold science gun.

But they talk and it ok. Good to have friends!

CHAPTER 5: NUMBERS

All da other survivorts wlak into the room.

"what is this mysterious place", sayid said. "some kind of underground diner, I assume."

"then where waiters?' sun cry.

"IS MORE MYSTERY!" say hurley. "MORE BLUBBERS'

"ALL OF YOU!" Jack scream. "STOP THE BICKERINGS. THIS IS THE DESMOND HUME. HE HAS PUSH BUTTON FOR HUNDRED YEARS! DOESN'T AGE! HE IS PROTECT ISLAND FROM SICENTIC INFLUENECE! MAKE ISLAND MUCH GOODLY!"

"OOOOOOOH!" say survivors.

"numbers are 4 5 6 7 8 42", say desmond.

"but are numbers I played in lottery?" say hurley.

And much confuzzled.

CHAPTER 6: THE TAILIES

Everyone go back to camp and build raft.

"is much fun to build raft", Michael said.

Then they all set sail but walt set raft on fire so it burn and go back to island on iceberg.

"will build another!" say Michael and much cheerings.

The personas build nother raft and set sail. Much emotions! Much goodbyes! Suddenly, others come and take the walt.

"we'll need the boy", said ben linus.

Everyone fight but others grab walt and rape.

"NO!" MICHAEL SCREAM. "MAH BOI!"

Thee raft is bombed andd washed up on da shore. Everyone run over ass black michael, sawyer, and jin all washed up on shore.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Jack cry.

"SCIENTIFIC DISCOVERY", say Hurley. "MUCH SADLY."

"NO", Michael sob. "IS MORE PARADOX."

And cry so hard all the birds on da island listen. Everyone much sad of walt misfortunee so have campfifre to celebrate. Roast much marsshallows and tell stories.

"is much saddly!" say the kate austen.

"oh yes, freggles", say sawyer.

That night, there was surprise visitorss. Theree was ana lucia. Was much bully and cop. Then the eggo preist. And the blonde lady who have sexxx with hurley and do laundry with him.

"were also in crash", say ana luciaa.

"is good to have more friends!' jack declared.

And much cheerings. (the next morning, they would go look for walt)

CHAPTER 7: OTHERS

The next morning kate, jack, and sawyer were kidnapped! They meeet man full of much corrurptoon and oil named Henry Gale…..but real name Ben Linus! Henry Gale die in balloon explosion!

"why you do this", kate austen scram.

"will be ok freggles", sawyer comfort.

"I came here to do serious businesss with youu", ben said.

"why do you assult us with your dark magic", jack wail.

But then ben kick jack in face and tell him he wants to take out tumor. Jack spit in face and tell him no. is much terrible week and spend week in grizzly beer cage! Sawyer and katte have the rapee! But much better when all leave!

"will get you for this!" ben wailed. "is begginingg of da end!"

Suddenly kate cry.

"is okay freggles", say sawyer.

They all get back to camp and seee giant boat!

"never could boat be so giant!" jack say.

Suddenly parachute! Parachute guy land by jack and clonk head on coconut. He look around confused

"who are you?" Jack demand.

"my name is Daniel faraday", said dan faraday. "and I'm afraid we're hear..to….ummm……kill you."

and then the black sign came up and said lost and the episode was over.

CHAPTER 8: FREIGHTER

"kill uzz?' sawyer said. "whatcu talking about, professor pumpkin pie?"

"well, I dunno", dan said. "ummm….yeah?"

they go around island find friends. More friends is much goodly! They find miles who is asian so even betttttter so cast more ethically diverse! Then charlotte and the frank chopper.

"I WILL TAKE YOU ALL TO FREIGHTER", say Frank. "A RIDE MUCH GOODLY."

They all cheer. Would get off island! (oh and sometime heerre, Charlie died) Then they all gettt too freighter but much problems! Michael was on boat and explosion! Kevin Johnson was create paradox!

"no!" jack shephard scream. "mind is blown outt of proportion!"

"quick", say jin. "to the helicoptoro."

"blubbers!" hurley howl.

They all run to helicopter and then get off the island but jin stays and ends up in the past. Then they all go back and are all famousszzz but go back latteer. Oh and john locke die.

CHAPTER 9: TIMEE TRAVELZ

They all returnrn to island.

"just goess to show you", say jack. "no place like home."

Suddenly flashes! White light! Time travel and scienentifc discovery. Much learnings about dharma.

"is fun to learn!' kate austen say.

"is ok freggles", say sawyer.

Everyone decided to joinnn dharma.

CHAPTER 10: LEAVE

"is no fun no more", jack declare. "we arree all losst in without destiny."

"is much right", say sun.

"whoops", Juliet scream and tumble down shaft.

"NO!' Sawyer scream. "MUCH NO LIKINGS! SON OF A RAT!"

Juliet fall twenty feet but still aliveee! She drink herr own blood because she a vampire.l she look forward and seee hydrogen bomb and detonate.

"BOOM", SAY BOMB.

And no more island. All go homee. Juliet is die much hero. Oh, and hurrley are replace jacobb!

CHAPTER 11: TEN YEARS LATER

Sawyer in houseee watching flash forward on da television.

"is much funn to watch television!' sawyer said. "much learnings".

Suddenly phone ring! Sawyer go to answer phone.

"HELLO?" Sawyer said.

"WE HAVE TO GO BACK", Jack scream

Sawyer say, "Son of a goosse, doctor daggery diddly doo", and hang up andd go watch TV.

And den black sign say lost.

THE END


End file.
